312 Poof! You're Dead
by KateB-fan
Summary: "Magico episodio" Esto sucedió al final, luego de ese hermoso truco que Kate le hace a Castle en el ascensor! Kate quiere estar ahí para él... veamos como reacciona él! Espero que les guste!


**312 Poof! You're Dead!**

Kate sintió que el aire se le acababa de repente. Había escuchado bien? "Se acabó" eran las palabras que Castle le estaba diciendo a Gina? Porque ella sabía que él estaba hablando con Gina… y si le pidió privacidad para contestar la llamada, seguramente era porque no se trataba de una cosa sin importancia…

Castle se movió un poco, ella no podía verle la cara, pero la postura indicaba abatimiento, tristeza incluso…

Kate decidió alejarse un poco, había escuchado suficiente, y ni siquiera lo había planeado…

Comenzó a prepararse para irse, aún le temblaban las piernas y trataba de no pensar… Castle apareció en donde ella estaba y se obligó a cambiar la expresión. Y eso no sería tan difícil, tan solo con mirarla, él se olvidaba de todo lo malo…

Kate lo vio entero, aunque un poco triste, incluso lo dejó bromear llamando a Josh el chico motociclista, y luego lo invitó a comer… sabía que era una buena oportunidad para acompañarlo, Josh no le haría un escándalo y ella estaría cerca suyo, cosa que en definitiva, era lo que quería hacer…

Mientras caminaban por el corredor, Castle le agradeció no haberse metido en sus problemas personales, y ella sacó a la luz su truco de magia de las flores, quería hacerlo sentir bien. Y cuando llegaron a la cochera, Castle sonreía distendido, aún con el ramo de flores en la mano, mucho más repuesto.

Fueron a comer a un pequeño lugar cerca de la casa de ella. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada y él la miró con intensidad cuando ella tomó su mano en cuanto él se sentó a su lado.

-Terminé con Gina…- le dijo solamente. Sus ojos en los de ella, buscando alguna clase de respuesta en ellos.

-Lo siento…- dijo Kate y no mentía… sentía que estuviera triste.

-Creo que era inevitable… se había perdido la magia… se trataba de una relación que seguía por inercia… y a veces aunque uno sufra, tiene que tomar la decisión de dejarlo.

-Eso es muy cierto…- le dijo ella y apretó su mano.

El camarero se acercó y les tomó el pedido. Él no dejó de mirarla ni un instante. La sentía tan cerca que casi se sentía invadido.

-Me alegra poder estar contigo y acompañarte en este momento…- le dijo ella sonriendo con dulzura- se que es difícil y si quieres hablar… te escucho…

-Y si no quiero hablar?- preguntó él y la miró con intensidad.

-Entonces no hablemos… solo te acompañaré…- le dijo ella y él levantó su mano y la besó con ternura.

-Yo… no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de decir…- dijo él y sonrió con timidez

Kate sintió que el corazón le palpitaba el doble de veces de lo normal.

-A veces siento que no podría vivir sin ti… y es paradójico… pero se que eres la única que me entiende…

-Eso me alegra… de verdad…- le dijo ella y sonrió, mas distendida.

-Kate… yo se que lo nuestro no funcionó…- dijo él sin soltarle la mano.

-Lo nuestro?- fingió no entender ella.

-Si…- dijo él con pesar- es cierto… nosotros no tuvimos nada… pero lo que nos ha pasado…

-Castle… lo que pasa entre nosotros…- dijo ella enfatizando el tiempo presente- sigue pasando… aunque no sea el momento de plantearlo…- estaba molesta de que él se tomara todo como si ya estuviera olvidado.

-Kate… si no pasa, no es porque yo no haya querido…

-Hace poco me dijiste que te alcanzaba con esto- dijo y levantó un poco sus manos reunidas- con estar cerca, con compartir estas cosas… y aunque tengo que admitir que muchas veces, a mi no me alcanza con eso…- dijo y se interrumpió, no había podido evitar decirlo y los ojos de él se abrieron considerablemente, con sorpresa, como si la hubiera descubierto finalmente.

-Es la primera noticia que tengo sobre el tema… nunca pensé que pudiera interesarte algo de esto…- dijo él todavía sorprendido.

-Rick… escucha… me parece que nos estamos desviando del tema… vinimos a compartir un momento… confiaste en mi y si necesitas, estoy aquí para apoyarte… no lo compliquemos…

-Si… es cierto… pero necesito saber por qué no te alcanza… - le dijo en tono suplicante.

-Hace falta explicártelo?- le dijo ella y se mordió el labio, increíblemente, seguían tomados de la mano.

-Si… por supuesto…- dijo él mirando sus labios, estimulándola a seguir hablando- han sido pocas las veces en que has hablado… con el corazón en la mano… y yo lo hice unas cuantas… te dije que te amo, que no puedo vivir sin ti…

-Qué quieres escuchar, Rick?- dijo ella nerviosa. Tuvo un recuerdo fugaz de la grabación que ese hombre le había dado, la que contenía la declaración de amor que ella le había hecho y sonrió con amargura. Ella si había hablado… aunque él no lo recordara.

-Por qué no te alcanza… qué es lo que quieres de mi?- dijo él y se acercó. Ya estaban cerca, así que no hizo falta mucho para que estuvieran a milímetros de distancia cada uno sintiendo la respiración del otro.

-Yo no… - vaciló ella y se acordó de Josh- no puedo hacer esto… tú sabes cuales son mis sentimientos, aún cuando nunca te los haya expresado verbalmente… - dijo ella y bajó la vista, la mirada de él parecía un rayo laser y la estaba incomodando.

-Sabes que pasa, Kate?- le dijo y sonrió con tristeza- a veces, es importante oírlo, y no solo comprenderlo…

-Pensé que no solo te lo había dado a entender… creí que te lo había demostrado con cada beso… cada abrazo, cada gesto… todas las veces que hicimos el amor… - le dijo ella y le mantuvo la mirada.

-Necesito escucharlo…- dijo él en tono agudo, casi con emoción.

-No…- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta- no puedo hablar…- le dijo y buscó sus labios con los de ella.

-No…- dijo él aunque luego se arrepintiera y se separó de ella- dímelo…-agregó y al ver lágrimas en los ojos de ella continuó -quiero que me digas lo que sientes por mi, mirándome a los ojos…

-Yo… estoy en una relación… se supone que no es justo que haga esto…- dijo ella.

-Una relación que nunca te importó… si no fuera por mi rechazo, probablemente estaríamos en la cama, disfrutando si… en una relación clandestina… oculta no sabemos por qué…

-Tú también estabas con Gina…- protestó ella herida.

-Gina? Qué Gina?... ah… te refieres a la relación que ya no existe más en mi vida…- dijo él sarcástico.

-Hace diez minutos…- dijo ella enojada.

-Lo que sea… tú sabes que yo la hubiera terminado cuando regresé y estuvimos juntos… porque tú siempre has estado primero para mi… siempre…

Kate lo observó en silencio y tiró de su mano hasta apoyarla sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón.

-Esto es lo que siento…- le dijo y él sintió su corazón galopando bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

-Increíble… apuesto a que sientes lo mismo luego de correr durante varios kilómetros en tu entrenamiento…- dijo él y retiró la mano.

-Castle…- le advirtió ella y revoleó los ojos.

-Está bien, Kate…- dijo él y miró hacia otro lado.

-Quiero paz… solo eso… acompañarte si te sirve…

-Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo él y la miró a los ojos.

Kate tragó saliva y sintió un golpe en su pecho, el aire no le alcanzaba y sin duda, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

-Qué?- dijo en voz tan baja, que él tuvo que adivinar.

-Esa es la reacción que quiero tener cuando me digas lo que sientes por mi… - dijo y se levantó, tomando dinero y depositándolo en la mesa.

-Rick… - le dijo cuando lo vio levantarse y colocarse su abrigo- me pasan muchas cosas contigo…- dijo ella entrecortadamente.

-Ahora es a mi, a quien no le alcanza…- dijo él y la miró un momento antes de irse.

Kate se quedó en su silla respirando con dificultad. Lo miró irse, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cerró los puños y se maldijo por no tener la valentía de hablar con él.

-Te amo Castle… - subió la voz- te amo tanto que me duele… - dijo y se sonrojó cuando las personas que compartían con ella el lugar, se quedaron mirándola sin comprender…


End file.
